Seven Sins Of The Makai
by KuroSakana
Summary: It was only Zeon's first day as King and trouble had already arisen! When a group of malevolent demons escape to Earth, King Zeon sends Gash and his friends to stop them. Will they suceed or will the Sins overpower them?
1. Calm Before The Storm

I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell nor any of it's characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter One: Calm Before The Storm

The blaring of trumpets and wild cheering filled the air in the Makai one sunny day. Many demons and demonesses of all shapes and sizes were gathered around a gigantic stadium. Why? Because today was the day that King Eshino Goren renounced his title as king of the Makai and announced the new king, the victor of the Great Battle.

Next to the stadium was a magnificent palace. This, was where the king resided. Everyone fell silent as the former king emerged from the depths of the palace. He walked down a long path slowly until lhe reached the center of the stadium. All eyes were on this strange snake-haired creature as he cleared his throat and taken the microphone that awaited him there.

"Good morn to you all, my fellow Mamodo!" He greeted in a grandfather-like tone of voice which totally contradicted his intimidating appearance. "As you all probably know, a millenia has passed, which means my reign as king has sadly come to an end... But this also means that a new ruler shall rise and take the title of king for another thousand years to come! I would like to introduce the Makai's new ruler! King-"

His speech was interupted when he suddenly fell into a fit of coughing. Nobody was really concerned, for he did this quite frequently when speaking. Who could blame him? He was getting old.

Goren picked up a water bottle beside him and drank from it to suppress his coughing. "Oh dear me, quite sorry about that. Now where was I? Oh yes. The new king. Ahem. It is without further ado, I present to you, King Zeon!"

A roar of fanfare erupted throughout the audience as a young, pale skinned child came out from the palace, walking the same path as Goren did. He was a bit nervous and was blushing slightly because he had never been before this many people before. He was more accustomed to being solitary and alone. But it was nice getting the recognition he finally deserved for once, ya know? Now no one can mistake him for Gash, and if they do, he'll just throw them in the dungeon for all of eternity.

Once he reached the center of the stadium, Goren put his stone hand on the white-haired demon's shoulder. "Congratulations, my boy. Is there anything you would like to say to your people, King Zeon?"

He just nodded his head no. He wasn't used to being King quite yet and didn't want to seem a fool so early on.

"You sure? No shout outs to your, err, 'Homies?' Goren replied, in a sad attempt to look hip.

"No..."

"Well, you certainly aren't the talkative type, now are you laddie?" Goren asked, but Zeon just ignored him. "Ahaha. Don't worry about it. Even I started out nervous and confused about being a king at first. As a matter of fact, you remind me of myself back when I was a youth. Powerful, filled with rage, and silent at most times."

Goren put the mike back up to his mouth. Did he even have a mouth? Point was he spoke into it. "Well folks, don't forget that tonight I am holding a party at the mansion to celebrate my last day as king, and Zeon's First day. Everyone is welcomed to come!"

And with that, the two walked back into the mansion, unsuspecting of the upcoming danger that awaited all of them... For seven dark figures, all about the size of an average mamodo, loomed over the stadium, everyone unaware of their presence.

"So that's the new king..."

"Mmm... He's kinda cute..."

"I'm hungry..."

"Relax, brother. You'll have plenty to eat once we escape to the realm of the Ningen..." All of them then began to laugh manically before vanishing into thin air...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hee. Sorry, but I couldn't resist giving Eshino Goren your typical 'old guy'personality since very little is known about him.

Here's the First Chapter. Whether you like my story or think that it's pure crap, a review would be very much appreciated.

() 


	2. Escape Of The Seven Sins!

I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell or any of the characters. Blah, blah, so on and so forth, etc.

Chapter Two: Emergency! Escape of the Seven Sins!

Evening had just dawned when Eshino and Zeon werepreparing for their banquet.

Hmm... Which one do you think looks better on me?" Goren said with two ties in his hands, one with little hearts on it, the other with little ducks.

"... This is the same relentless Eshino Goren who trapped all who opposed him in solid stone one millenia ago?" Asked Zeon quite perplexed by the ex-king's behavior while changing into a white tuxedo.

"Ahahaha! I was a foolish and power hungry youth back then with a one-track mind. A thousand years reallychanges a guy, you know?" The merry centaur/gorgon/cyclops creature replied.

Zeon just frowned. This was definately not the same Goren he wanted to meet. The one he had in mind was an evil, cruel, and merciless demon who ruled with an iron fist. This one was an insane man.

"So... What do you plan on doing now that your reign as king is over, Eshino Goren?"

"I'd prefer that you just called me Goren." He responded. "And I haven't quite thought my retirement all out out yet... Ah! Maybe I'll visit my children and grand children for awhile down south!"

Children and Grand children! Zeon's mind had trouble picturing that...

But his thoughts were interupted when someone all of a sudden busted through the door. He was panting quite heavily and has exhausted by the looks of it. "Your majesty! I... I have urgent news..."

Both of them looked at each other and then back to the messenger. "What is it..?" Goren asked in a serious tone of voice.

"It's the seven Sins... They... They were able to shatter the ancient seal that confined them for the past millenia! They've escaped! They've finally escaped!" He exclaimed. "And what's worse is that they've gone into the Ningenkai!" Goren gasped

"...Seven Sins?" Zeon asked straightening his tie.

"Yes... The Seven Sins of the Makai... The mere mention of their name strikes fear into the hearts of even the most powerful mamodo..." He sat down while explaining to Zeon.

"It all began one thousand years ago, shortly after I was crowned as king. A cold-hearted witch named Krylis... ... Oh well. Point was, I beat her rear so bad in the final battle, her ancestors felt it! I didn't even have to use my petrifying spell. Hahaha!" He laughed, getting carried away in his memories.

"Anyway, she was angry that the lost the crown to me. So she came up with the most sinister vengeance plan ever. Krylis had conjured up seven powerful and lethally dangerous demons... Her plan was to make them reek havoc on the unsuspecting world with no one to stop them. Thus, the blame would fall upon the king... But there was one flaw in her plan." He chuckled. "She had no clue what kind of magic she was dealing with... They were too powerful for her to control. One of her demons ended up eating her. What a way to go, eh?" After that, they all began rampaging through the district, destroying everything in their path. They were unstoppable... That is, until she came... The beautiful human priestess, Hinata Takamine..."

"Takamine..? That name sounds familiar... Must be my imagination."

"Please, don't interupt me. Didn't they teach you kids manners in that school of yours?" Goren said. "So as I was saying, she had arrived suddenly at the gate seperating the two world one faithful day- though many of us were confused as how she got here. Seems that the child who was her partner in the Great Battle had asked her to come, Mina Bell, I think her name was. Looked quite a lot like you, my boy, come to think of it."

The pale child's jaw dropped. It seems that even as king, he couldn't escape the mention of his blonde-haired look-alike or his ancestors, in this case.

"Together, the brave duo were able defeat the Seven Sins and then Takamine sealed them within an ancient shrine inside a dark forest. The two became great heroes! I asked them if their was anything I could do for them, but the young demoness just shouted something about 'lots and lots of Yellowtail...' She was an odd little girl indeed..." Goren then looked at Zeon. "Anyhow, what do you suppose we do about The Sins, your majesty?"

"Looks like I'll have to handle it then..." Zeon smiled evilly and cracked his knuckles at the thought of being able to get some action again.

"No can do, sonny."

Zeon turned back to the green eyed cyclops. "Wha?"

"You can't do that for a number of reasons. One, if you get killed, we'll be kingless and the battle would have to start all over again. I'm pretty sure many would be displeased with having to go through that again, maybe not, eith. Two, you underestimate the Seven Sins' powers. All of them have unique attacks and fighting styles. If you try to take on all of them at once, you would have a better chance of winning the lottery than vanquishing them. And three, I have to get you ready for your responsibilities as king. For two weeks, I shall teach you how to become a proper king, and prepare you for your duties. There will be all kinds of various tests.You'll have to pick someone else to go and stop the Sins.

"Teach me how to become a proper king..? Isn't the king suppose to have a free reign over the kingdom?" Zeon growled at the idea of someone telling him how to run his own kingdom.

"Yes, but there are things you can and can't do. It's basically a tutorial followed by an exam to see if you are fit to run the Makai. Imagine if a complete, uhh, 'retard' was proclaimed king. All kinds of chaos would overtake the land if you just go and do things all 'willy-nilly'. And it seems that the idea of Democracy is slowly developing in the minds of our citizens. I blame the Ningen."

The tiny king hissed. The whole ordeal did not sit too well with him. "Your telling me that I had to battle my way through countless mamodo and now, if I fail this exam, I will be unfit totake the throne? That isn't fair!"

"Well life isn't always fair, King Zeon." Goren answered. "Now lets go. The guests are begining to arrive and we have to be there to greet them. Once they are all here, start choosing those you find most suited to go back to the world of the Ningen. The fate of the Ningenkai rests within your hands, Great King."

And with that Goren was off. Zeon followed behind him, already knowing who was perfect for the role. It was none other than his twin brother, Gash Bell...

Thank you for the reviews! 'preciate them. :)

I apologize for any similarities our stories may have now or later on, BakuBaku..;


	3. Preparations

I do not own any of the Konjiki no Gash Bell characters, but I do own Arisa/Ari so no touchy!

Chapter Three: Destination, Earth!

"Hello everyone! So nice to see you all! Welcome, welcome!" These were various greetings Eshino Goren threw at the arriving guests at the party.

Zeon, however, was too busy searching for his replica in the vast crowds. At this rate, he would never find him- But then it struck the king like a sack of potatoes. Fein's potatoes, to be exact. Many of the guests brought their own food along with them since there were many of them and many suspected that the food would run out quickly. And therein lied the answer. Food. No doubt Gash would be at the dining table, consuming everything in sight.

Yep. His hunch was right. There the yellow-haired demon was gorging himself on the Yellowtail.

Zeon was about to confront his brother when three figures approached him.

"Hello there Lord Zeon- or should I say King Zeon?" said a six-armed little girl with lavender hair smiling. She was wearing a flashy and slender purple sequent dress and had a pink flower in her hair.

"Congratulations, almighty king. How's the life of luxury doing for you?" A young puppet-like child with strange orange hair dressed in a dark green tuxedo teased.

Zeon grinned. "Hello, Ari. Hello, Haido. It wouldn't be too bad if a certain Eshino Goren wasn't following me around... He's not exactly what he used to be..."

Zeon then noticed a small white dog demon down beside them wearing a tuxedo as well.

"Baltro's here to congratulate you as well." Ari said, crouching down to hug the little guy. "He forgives you for burning his book." Baltro gave a happy whine and licked Zeon's face.

Zeon frowned and wiped the saliva from his face. He wasn't too fond of the canine-like demon.

"So, what is your majesty up to nowadays?" Haido asked.

"Actually, I have a special mission for you three..." The three of them stared each other for a moment and then turned their attention back at Zeon.

"What do you have in mind?" Ari questioned.

"The Seven Sins of the Makai have escaped."

The trio gasped.

"... You know who they are, I assume?"

"Who doesn't? They're only the most malevolent souls ever to set foot in the Makai." Haido said with a grim expression on his face.

Zeon was a bit upset with the fact that they had already knew who they were, whereas he did not. "Well, I would personally go myself and give them a good but sadly I cannot. I'm much too busy so I must send the next best choice- My air-headed twin and his friends. But they have grown quite attached to their Ningen partners, so I'm worried that they will become distracted from their main goal. I need you three to keep a watchful eye on them, making sure they don't get sidetracked. Just try not to die."

"Aww... How touching. He's actually worried about our well-being." Haido smirked.

"Hee hee. You've become a softy ever since the battle ended, Ze-Ze." Ari said giving him a hug.

Zeon twitched and thwacked her on the head. "One, don't touch me. Two, I told you to NEVER call me Ze-Ze. Three, call me a 'softy' one more time and I shall personally rip your head off with my bare hands and hang it on my bedroom wall...

"Yes sir..." Ari said rubbing her head.

"Good. Now I'll meet you at the dimensional gate in a few minutes."

They bowed and did left as instructed.

"Now that that's settled..." Zeon turned back to the table- but Gash was no longer there! "Grr..." Zeon began twitching again. This was going to be harder than he thought...

Out in the Backyard Garden

"Hah! This party is great! And it's sooo nice to finally see you again Gash!" A pink-haired child smiled as she and Gash were taking a stroll through the moonlit yard.

"It's nice to see you too, Koruru!" A smile spread on his face as well, but it quickly faded. "But... I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise..."

"It's alright. Promises are meant to be broken." Koruru giggled. "It's a beautiful night.. Let's forget about the past and focus on the future. Our Future..." She whispered in his ear making him blush like a ripe tomato.

"Uhh... Eheheheh... It's a bit hot out here don't you think?" Gash said nervously and redder than ever.

But Koruru didn't reply. She just closed her eyes and went in for the kiss.

"Hey! I was looking all over for you nimrod!"

"Gah!" Gash, surprised by the sudden voice, lost his balance and fell backwards into the small pond that was behind him creating a huge splash. The drenched child glanced up to see his brother Zeon standing infront of him.

"Oh! H-Hey Zeon! What are you doing here?" Gash laughed really embarrassed

"I live here dipstick... And you shall only refer to me as King Zeon, Master Zeon, Almighty Ruler Zeon, One-Thousand-Times-Better-Than-I-Shall-Ever-Hope-To-Be Zeon, whichever royal title that pleases you." Zeon replied trying to rub his superiority in. "I didn't interupt anything, did I?" He grinned as Gash crawled out of the pond.

"Oh, n-no! Not at all!" Gash stammered quite nervous.

"Was there something you wanted to ask Gash, your majesty?" Koruru asked, flushing so her face was as pink as her hair.

"Oh right." His expression became more serious. "I need your help with an very important task..."

"Like what..?" He said puzzled.

"I'll fill you in later. First we need to find those friends of yours." Zeon responded. They suddenly heard a faint rustle coming from the bushes and the three turned in that direction. Gash and Koruru were now redder than ever before, because several familiar heads were sticking out from the shrubery, all in their formal attire (Tio and Patie were steaming with jealousy).

"Wow. That was fast." Zeon said bluntly.

"YOU GUYS WERE SPYING ON US!" The duo yelled in embarrassment simultaneously.

They all just grinned at the pair (Tio and Patie still steaming).

"Ahem? You'll have plenty of time to chat later, now hurry up and follow me." They all did as told, everyone wondering where they were heading.

Infront of the Gate Room

"Woah. Since when was the gate inside a building?" Ari looked up at a fairly large structure where the Dimensional Gate once stood. "What happened to the ancient ruins? And how did they build this?"

"Must be the recent Ningen influence on our Demonic culture." Haido replied.

"Wha?"

"... It means we are becoming more like the Humans ever since the battle for king started."

"... Wha?"

"... Magic, Arisa. Magic." He said in attempt to shut her up.

"... Wha?"

"Grr..." Haido whipped up a whirlwind and sent the demoness spinning 'round.

"Wah! I was just kidding!" The dizzy Ari shouted as the wind died down and she collapsed onto the ground. "Hmph..." Haido frowned in dismay. "Must you always act like such an idiot?"

"Hmm. Looks like we'll have to discuss this later. Look." She pointed towards the group of mamodo headed towards them.

Minutes Later

"Okay... Now that we're all here, I shall explain to you your urgent mission. You'll have to return to Ningenkai to-"

"Mission..?" Tia asked. "But we just got back here yesterday! You can't be serious about sending us back so soon!"

"Oh, fine then. If you don't want to go then we'll just let the Seven Sins of the Makai destroy the realm along with all your human friends."

Everyone's jaw dropped and went pale. "T-The Seven Sins! In the Ningenkai!" Gash shouted, trembling in fear.

"The same one's that ran a muck throughout the Makai one millenia ago!" Koruru screamed, all the pink scared out of her.

"No way!" Everyone yelled simultaneously.

"... Calm down people... I'm sure they aren't that tough." Zeon said with a slight annoyance in his voice. How did they know when he didn't? Even Gash knew so that made him feel even worse. "So... Any volunteers?"

Everyone took a large step backwards except Gash.

"Gah! C-Come on guys! Our friends are in trouble! Are you just going to let them all die? Like Zeon said, they're probably not that strong! I mean we've went through much worse, right?"

The group all looked at each other and then nodded, taking a step forward to their original positions.

"Wow. I have to admit that your motivational skills are pretty impressive..."

Gash beamed with joy that his brother had finally complimented him. "Really?"

"Nope. Now let's go, blondie. Time is of the essence." He walked into the building with the others behind him including the crushed Gash.

Inside, the room was high-tech, computers stretching from wall to wall with a large circular gate-like portal in the center. Everybody was staring in awe.

"Holy crap... They have really out done themselves..." The king said wide-eyed. "... Hmm?" He had just noticed three knocked out mamodo scientists bound and gagged in the corner. "Hmm... Looks like they're out cold..." Zeon then walked over to one of the computers. "Uhh... Does anyone know how to work any of this?"

Arisa grinned and her teeth glinted. "Leave that to me..."

And with that, she began pressing all sorts of buttons. Within a matter of minutes, the computers fully functional and she had activated the gate.

"All set! I also locked our position so that we all land in the same area."

"Great. Now lets get our books and-"

"... Uh-oh..." Ari had interupted Gash.

"What do you mean, 'uh-oh?'" Zeon glared at her.

"Well... It seems that the Sins sabotaged the gate... Only seven of us can go..."

Bleh, I didn't put to much effort into this chapter...

Anyway, excuse the characters being OOC. Koruru's sudden...'Maturity' shall be explained later on.

And yes, I gave Zeon friends. Everyone is going to hate me when I revealSteng.


End file.
